<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing a line in the dark by SansFangirl4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007045">Crossing a line in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life'>SansFangirl4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross Sans - Freeform, Gaster (Losttale), Hope (Losttale), I suck at tags, LV 20 Cross, Lost Sans, Losttale - Freeform, M/M, Minor amnesia, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Will add tags as I go, dream sans - Freeform, mentions of Cream, past Cream, post XEvent, skeletons being rude to one another, talking gaster blasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, though Cross can't see why anyone would say that and believe it. After being flung into an unknown AU with vague recollections on how he got there, he runs afoul of the Sans here, calling himself Lost. Lost opposes everything Cross is: high in LV, dangerous with both blood and dust on his hands. Not that Lost is any better in Cross's eyes.</p><p>But when adversaries, both old and new, begin to hound the white clad skeleton's footsteps once more, he may have no choice but to ally himself with the Judge of this AU in order to defend it and find out how he got there.</p><p>If opposites truly attract one another....what happens when the thin line that separates the two blurs over?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*chucks this at Ao3* Yuuup! I really liked the design of LV 20 Cross by WormyUT on Twitter ^w^ But since I can't draw, this is what y'all get! I thought it'd be fun for him to 'meet' Lost, so this happened. I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna dp with this story, but I do have a few ideas!</p><p>Anyways I hope you like it ^w^ (sorry if the summary is bad...i'm useless with those Dx)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter `1</p><p>Falling....he was falling. His senses came to him slowly as he plummeted from the sky, red and white eye lights slowly opening to see the large, pine forest beneath him. Shit!!!! He swiftly angled himself and teleported to a small, clear spot on the mossy earth. <em>Ugh....that could have been...unpleasant.</em> He looked around, brushing off some of the pine needles on his clothes. "Where.....where the hell am I?" He frowned and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "I was falling,....but from where? Ugh my teleports aren't usually this messy...and Dream....wh-" He winced as his head gave a dull throb. "Ow...."</p><p>After the flash of pain passes he sighed. "Well....that's not good. I can't even remember how-" He stopped as something crashed into the woods close to him, causing him to leap back. "The fuck?!" When he landed he looked up to see a large, white mass of a creature. It's body kept shifting between that of a large cat and bird, as if it was unstable. <em>This....it looks like.....</em> Memories of the XEvent flashed briefly in his mind and he shook his head. No....now's not that time for this!</p><p>"Grrgh..........glck......grrr..." The monster's large maw opened, the melting form dripping and singing the ground with each step. The smell made Cross recoil slightly as it glared at him with sightless eyes. "Grrrrahhh!!!!"</p><p><em>This thing isn't even close to being sane...</em> He thought. "Very well then." He held his hand out and formed a large, gently pulsing blue. The creature lunged at him and he leapt out of the way, wincing as some of the white liquid hit the sleeve of his clothes. "Damn that stuff's foul...." He stood on an upper branch as the creature roared and sniffed for him. <em>Nearly blind.....and the ground is damp with rain....</em> Cross sighed and closed his eyes. <em>Simple.....</em> He leapt up further and aimed down for the creature's head. It let out a squelching screech as his sword pierced its malleable head. It exploded in a large cloud of dust and Cross scowled, brushing himself off. "Guh, gross...." He slowly began to walk away from the mess when he felt something. He stopped and stood still, eyes glancing into the darkness of the woods.</p><p>He was being watched.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>This presence......</em> Red and blue eyelights opened slightly as he stood in a vast pool of dust, red scythe glowing eerily in the dark. <em> It's strong....very strong.</em> He closed his eyes again for a moment and teleported close to the source, scowling slightly at what he saw. A lone skeleton, clad in white and black stood in a much smaller pile of dust, letting out a sigh.  A purple like aura seemed to flicker around him. He snarled slightly behind his scarf, the fiery aura putting the skeleton on edge. <em>Sinner....at least this amalgam was his victim...</em> He frowned as he felt another presence enter the woods, much farther away. <em>Great, she's here. Best to keep this brief.</em></p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Cross stood still as he felt a shiver run down his spine. <em>....Great. Guess I caught the eye of this world's Judge.</em> He waited until he felt a subtle shift in the wind behind him before pulling his sword out once more. It clashed loudly with a large, red scythe, sparks crackling as the two magics met and lighting crackled off of them. "Well that certainly isn't welcoming."</p><p>"You......" The skeleton that spoke to him had a low, raspy voice, like wind blowing through bare trees in the winter. Red and blue eyes stared at him from behind a blue and purple striped scarf, glowing with an intensity Cross hadn't seen before. He felt the skeleton press harder against his blade, and he grunted under the weight.</p><p>
  <em>This damn guy's tough, I'll give him that...</em>
</p><p>"Sinner......will perish...."</p><p>"Sorry pal, not interested in dusting today." Cross retorted and pushed back, taking the chance to summon a bone to strike where his attacker was. The other simply vanished and aimed at Cross's back, but he leapt backwards in time to barely miss. <em>Fast teleporter also....he really is intent on killing me.</em> He took a more defensive stance as the skeleton stood a few feet away, the magic around him flaring to life as two long purple horns grew from the flames. <em>Gotta find a way outta this.....</em>  He held a hand out and summoned a blaster, letting it fire at his assailant and fleeing further into the woods. <em>Fuck,....I'm not at my best right now!</em></p><p>"There is.....no escape from.....me...." Cross turned his head to see the skeleton teleporting beside him, hand gripping his scythe tightly. He could see red dripping from the hand, frowning slightly.</p><p><em>What the....no! Now's not the time dumbass!</em> He summoned another blaster and ducked down as it hit the skeleton, the other letting out a surprised grunt. He had the blaster pin him to a tree as he retreated further into the woods.</p><p>"Fuck this guy's fast and tough. What the hell is he made out of, iron?" He rubbed at his right eye as it leaked excess magic, frowning as it coated his sleeve. "Shit I need to lay low.....if I'm already suffering from too much magic, then-"</p><p>"Nnnh!"</p><p>"Wha-" He turned to block the sudden strike, the blow sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Shit!" He slammed hard into the mossy earth and he groaned. <em>Shit......this is just not my day!</em> He slowly got to his feet to see the skeleton hovering in the trees just a few feet away. A look of annoyance could briefly be seen in his eyes, as well as contemplation. "Hah....hah....so what? Scared.....already?"</p><p>"....." The skeleton remained still, glaring at him as Cross slowly pulled his sword closer to himself in defense.</p><p>"Well?! Say something!"</p><p>"Sans! You promised!" The skeleton recoiled as if he had been slapped when a small, childish voice came from behind. Cross turned around to see a small girl riding on a large Blaster. The blaster looked apologetically at him, the single blue eye looking down in regret.</p><p>"Forgive me Master, she insisted and..."</p><p>Wait...it can talk?!</p><p>"-and so I...yes.....Sorry." The large blaster landed gently on the ground and the small child slid off. She had long, yellowish blonde hair, a big blue bow keeping some of it off the ground. She had on a simple blue dress with another bow tied around the waist, her bare feet muddied from running on the rain soaked earth. A long blue scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, the ends of it trailing behind her like a cape. Cross could see curious red and blue eyes staring back at him, not a trace of fear on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Either she's very brave.....or stupid.</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hope wasn't sure what to think when she saw the stranger standing in the center of Sans's flowerbed, but she could easily tell he wasn't afraid of him. <em>That...could be very bad...</em> She kept close to Blue as she watched him, as if trying to decide what to do. "He...umm...won't attack you if you stay right there. So...you don't have to worry!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because-"</p><p><em><strong>'Hope.'</strong> </em>She winced a bit as she looked at Sans, his eyes narrowed slightly behind his scarf. <em><strong>'Do not overstep your bounds.'</strong> </em>His cold voice echoed in her mind and she couldn't help but shiver a bit.</p><p>"Don't be a bully Sans!"</p><p><em><strong>'I will be what I must. He is a dangerous individual, more than you can imagine.'</strong></em> Hope tilted her head at him. 'Go back to Gaster and leave him to me.'</p><p>"No!"</p><p><em><strong>'Hope, I will not repeat myself!'</strong></em> Hope flinched as red magic crackled slightly around Sans, his right red eye glowing slightly. <em><strong>'He is-'</strong></em></p><p>"I don't care! You promised and that's that!" Sans snarled and vanished. Hope let out a quiet sigh and sunk into the blue flowerbed. "Why is he always so mean Blue?"</p><p>"You know he is just concerned for your well being little one." She nuzzled Hope's cheek gently, causing her to giggle. "Master is not to far off, so just be careful." The Blaster also vanished and Hope stood up, brushing off her dress.</p><p>"Ok, so-" She turned to feel the heat of the newcomer's blade pointed at her throat.</p><p>"Who the hell are you, and why is that skeleton after me?" Hope swallowed as she carefully moved past the weapon, feeling her whole body tremble at his cold gaze. </p><p>"I'm Hope....and umm...well.....he doesn't like scary people. Sans has been like that for a long time...at least that's what Mama Tori tells me." She tried to explain. "These flowers are special to him, so if you're standing here he won't attack you. But umm....it's not a good idea being out here to long." She looked back up at him and watched as he slowly lowered his sword. The purple magic around him dimmed slightly and as he wiped the large tear from his socket, the tear ceased.  </p><p>Hope watched as he looked around himself, as if just now noticing the flowers. "Sans is always quiet, so I'm sorry that he didn't answer you much." When the skeleton made to move, his legs trembled and she rushed over to try and help him stand. "Are you ok?! You don't look good...are you sick?"</p><p>"No...just exhausted..." He righted himself and scratched at his cheek slightly. "...Name's Cross kid. So....."</p><p>"Yes mister Cross?"</p><p>"Ugh, no 'mister', just Cross." He groaned. "Do yiu know somewhere I can rest up a bit?"</p><p>"Mmm! Just follow me!"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cross honestly couldn't believe the kid in front of him as she led him through the woods. <em>She isn't really afraid of me in the slightest....apprehensive maybe, but not outright afraid.</em> He thought. <em>This is a fine damned mess I've gotten myself into....and I have no way of contacting Dream.... E</em>ver since the XEvent had ended, Cross had been with Dream most of the time. His high LV didn't leave him with many allies after all, though Dream still saw something in him. <em>Though what I have no idea....</em></p><p>It was why Dream had helped him with his new sword. It was made with positive magic, the same kind Dream used for his arrows. Although he couldn't help but see the irony of a high leveled monster using something positive to fight, he had been grateful all the same. As they broke free of the treeline, Hope pointed to a large house situated neatly on the top of a long, grassy hill. He could sense a barrier around the place, but he could easily tell it wasn't meant to keep monsters out. <em>Maybe to keep those things from getting close?</em></p><p>Hope ran off after excusing herself quickly and Cross leaned against a tree to wait. <em>Tsk, it isn't like I'm staying for long or anything.....</em> He felt a presence close by and frowned a bit. "Really intent on killing me aren't you?"</p><p>"You....dangerous."</p><p>"Could say the same about you pal." Cross turned to look at red and blue eyes and frowned. "I ain't here to cause problems ok?" He watched as the skeleton crossed his arms.</p><p>"I know...who you really are.....I am no fool to...the ways of the multiverse." He explained. "....Refer to me as Lost.....and stay out of the woods..."</p><p>"Tsk." Cross shrugged as the skeleton left. <em>Lost hmm? I get a feeling we aren't gonna get along....at all.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cross meets this au's Gaster and Lost is....well himself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for chapter 2! :D Here's the third important character in my AU, Gaster! owo/ I tried to make him different from other Gaster's, so I hope I did well! Do enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Cross walked into the large house, hand being tugged on by the small child. <em>Man she's really eager isn't she?</em> She gave him a bright smile as she pointed to the couch.</p><p>"You wait right there! I'll go get Uncle-"</p><p>"No need Hope. The ruckus you've been causing was more than enough to tell me you've made a new friend." Cross looked towards to the stairs, his eyes widening slightly. A tall skeleton walked down in a white lab coat, stethoscope placed around his neck. He looked at Cross through small, rectangular glasses, his light purple eyelights looking at him with more interest rather than caution.  "Hmm....I see."</p><p>"Well I don't." Cross grumbled.</p><p>"Clearly not." He chuckled, hanging his lab coat up on a hook. Underneath was a black coat, the sleeves rolled up slightly as he leaned against the wall. Cross only then noticed the blue tennis shoes he wore, clashing against his more professional attire. "My name is Gaster....but then again you most likely already know that." Hope looked between the two, clearly confused.</p><p>"Are you friends Uncle Gaster?"</p><p>"In a fashion." He shrugged. "You need to go and get your bath Hope. It's all set up." He patted her head as she rushed past him, giving a friendly wave to Cross before vanishing up the stairs. "....So.....Sans-"</p><p>"Cross."</p><p>"Cross then." Gaster sighed, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm no stranger to the concept of the multiverse, and as a Gaster I suppose it's in our nature to be trapped in the realm between...the Void. Then again I was luckier than most." He shrugged and smiled. "No matter. You don't need to worry as long as you're here."</p><p>"You're awfully friendly to a monster you just met."</p><p>"Being hateful or fearful of another person is just a waste of energy." Gaster shrugged. "Besides, despite the LV you have you're clearly of sane mind, and Hope has always been a decent judge of character." Cross snorted and leaned into the couch, keeping an eye on the tall monster. "My question is, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Beats me." Cross shrugged. When Gaster raised a bone brow his way he let out a long sigh. "....Truth is I don't know. One moment I was with Dream....the next I'm falling out of the sky here. All I really know beyond that is that I was worn out, low on magic when I met Lost and he isn't that friendly." Gaster crossed his arms and nodded slightly, eyes closed in thought.</p><p>"Yes....my brother has been like this for several years now. My simple advice is to stay away from the woods entirely." Gaster's eyes lit up suddenly and Cross's frown deepened.</p><p>"Actually...I have a better idea-"</p><p>"I'm all done Uncle Gaster!" Hope had run back downstairs, wrapping her small arms around his waist. She wore a golden onesie, large transparent purple wings on the back and antenna on the head.</p><p>
  <em>Is....is that a dragonfly?</em>
</p><p>"Very good Hope. Teeth all brushed and everything?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm! See? Ahhhhh...." She opened her mouth wide and Gaster chuckled, taking a peek inside.</p><p>"Hmm....I think you missed a spot." Hope pouted as she looked up at him and he grinned. "Right....there!" He grabbed her and began to tickle her, making her giggle and squeal. Cross couldn't help but smile at the small exchange as he picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Now head on to bed. Once I get our guest here taken care of I'll tuck you in."</p><p>"Ok Uncle Gaster!" As he let her down she rushed over to Cross, giving him a big hug. "Night night Cross!" Cross froze as she embraced him, eyes flicking between her and Gaster.</p><p>"Y-Yeah.....night." She rushed off upstairs and he let out a long sigh. "Does she always-"</p><p>"Yup." Gaster smirked at his reaction. "Best get used to it. Here, your room's this way."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lost leaned against the upper half of a tree, balanced precariously on the thin branch. "Cross...."</p><p>"Yeesh Master, yer really hung up on 'im aren't ya?" Lost glanced to the side slightly as one of his Blasters floated next to him, sharp teeth almost gnashing as he spoke. His single, right red eye light lit up the darkness slightly as he looked around. "Ya can't seriously be considerin' lettin' 'im live!"</p><p>"For your information Red, Master did promise that child." The other, softer Blaster arrived, her blue eye narrowed in disdain at her twin. "That and he is not here currently."</p><p>"Pfft, because we let 'im walk. Seriously just kill the brat and the high LV'd shitface!"</p><p><em><strong>'You know that will not happen.'</strong> </em>Lost replied, his voice echoing in their heads. <em><strong>'She will continue to insist...and a prolonged fight with Cross is not wise.'</strong></em></p><p>"Pfft, fuck wisdom and-" Lost snapped his fingers and Red exploded in a large, white cloud. Blue let out a quiet huff as Lost narrowed his eyes, scanning the treeline.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'I can still sense him, if only just barely.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is it truly that bad Master?" Lost shook his head and turned his attention back to the woods.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'No. He is easy to locate at least....makes it easier to track him.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Master, if I may...." He looked at her out of the corner of his blue eye and nodded slightly. "Despite his high LV he seemed....well sane. Normal." Lost let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes as he leapt down from the tree he was in. "Are we certain he is a threat? He seems similar to-"</p><p><em><strong>'No. We are nothing alike.'</strong></em> Lost's inner voice sounded close to seething, his red eye glowing in the dark. He stopped moving as a large amalgam emerged from behind him, roaring and spitting at him. He sighed and turned around, staring up at the beast. He adjusted his scarf slightly, covering the deep scar under his right eye and growled slightly. <em><strong>'I refuse to even be remotely compared to him.'</strong></em> As the creature lunged Lost remained motionless.</p><p>Large, jagged and sharp red bones ruptured the earth close to him and pierce through the creature. It halted in its tracks, gurgling and twitching in place. <em>Every kill...every death to these immortal creatures....</em> He snapped his fingers and watched as one more bone speared it through the malleable skull. It gave a final twitch before dispersing into dust. <em>Every person who enters here that I slay just adds to my own strength....and my own sin...</em></p><p>He looked down at his hand, soaked slightly with his blood like magic. <em>It matters not to me. I will not stop....I cannot anymore.</em> He placed his clean hand on his scarf, adjusting it once more carefully.<em> .....You would tell me not to do this...wouldn't you? But you're gone....dead out of my own ignorance. And there is no coming back from the dead....not this time, nor ever.</em> He turned around from the pile of dust and began to walk away. <em><strong>'Come. We have more hunting ahead of us tonight.'</strong></em></p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>".....gotta ru......."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! I......ou be...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You,.....to!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dr.....!"</em>
</p><p>Cross's eyes snapped open as he shot out of the bed, sweat beading on his forehead. He panted heavily as sunshine filtered through the blinds, shining it's light onto the mostly empty room. <em>What......what the hell....</em> He groaned and rubbed his forehead, his aura flickering around him slightly as he tried to calm his rapidly beating soul. "Fuck......" He turned as the door opened to the room to have Gaster standing there.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready if you feel hungry."</p><p>"......."</p><p>"Something the matter?"</p><p>"......The <em>hell</em> are you wearing?" Cross had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. Gaster stood in the doorway, a bright pink apron with frills and hearts covering the front of his shirt. He had on floppy bunny slippers and a big chef's hat. For a few seconds, Cross tried to imagine XGaster wearing this getup but the image  had him laughing. "Oh....oh my fucking god! I-ahahahaha!"</p><p>".....Ok fine. No breakfast then."</p><p>"N-no I-hahaha- I'm getting up...." He slowly got out of the bed as Gaster simply clicked his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>"If you must know, Toriel gave me the apron."</p><p>
  <em>The apron...but not the slippers?</em>
</p><p>"Regardless Hope made the breakfast, naturally with supervision so come down when you're ready." Gaster headed downstairs, leaving Cross alone with his thoughts.</p><p><em>What was that? I had a dream....or was it a nightmare? Ugh....</em> He rubbed at his eyes again and sighed. "This fucking sucks.....why can't I remember how I got here?" He shook his head and stood up, adjusting his large scarf slightly. "Well dwelling on jt at the moment won't help. I need information....so right now this Gaster is my best bet." He headed downstairs and was met with the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. "Mmmm...."</p><p>"Oh, morning mister Cross!"</p><p>"Didn't I say-"</p><p>"Give it up. Toriel wad the one who taught her manners, and she won't stop unless she feels like it." Gaster piped up from the kitchen, bringing in glasses of apple juice.</p><p>"Anyways sit down. You must be famished." Cross's non existent stomach grumbled loudly and Gaster gave him a knowing smirk. "Thought as much." Cross huffed and sat down at the table, face aflame with embarrassment. Hope giggled and sat next to him, her small legs swinging back and forth excitedly. </p><p>"I hope you slept well mister Cross! Sans must've worn you out." She pouted slightly. "I told him not to attack people like that, but he never listens!"</p><p><em>Maybe 'cause you're just a kid...</em> Cross shrugged and took a bite out of the runny eggs. After a few moments he began to scarf the food down hungrily, the violet magic surrounding him flickering brighter as his magic was replenished along with his stamina. </p><p>"Hee hee there's plenty!" Hope beamed at him as she ate, Gaster watching them interact with caution. Once Hope had finished, she gave Gaster a small kiss on the cheek and rushed upstairs to get ready for the day.</p><p>"How old is she exactly?"</p><p>"She is 8." Cross's eyes widened and Gaster laughed. "Yes it does not seem like it but she is. She....hasn't had the easiest childhood, so she picked up a few things while being confined indoors." Gaster leaned back, fingers folded across his chest. "So...what are your plans for now Cross?" Cross frowned as he finished eating. "If you are uncertain...may I suggest a proposal?"</p><p>"And what could you offer old man?" Cross noticed a slight twitch in Gaster's bone brow, making him smirk a bit. "What, did I rustle your bones a bit there old man?"</p><p>"Cocky little....." Gaster sighed and shook his head. "Look, you clearly have no idea how you wound up here. As a doctor I can tell you suffered some kind of minor trauma, hence the loss of more recent memory. It will return with time, but until then you are far better off sticking around. I can also monitor your health. However..." Gaster leaned forward, chin resting on folded hands. "My offer is not free. I'm not a charity here, and I will require you to work for me while you stay."</p><p>"And what if I say no?"</p><p>"You can always stay in the woods with my brother and the amalgams." Cross grimaced a bit at the idea. "Thought so. As payment, I will do everything within my power to assist you. So....do we have a deal?" Cross closed his eyes in thought.</p><p><em>I don't have any leads...and he </em>is<em> a Gaster. He's also right in that I'd rather not be out there with that nutcase.</em> He nodded slowly, looking directly into Gaster's light purple eyelights. "Sure...I don't have anything to lose after all."</p><p>"Good. So the main thing I want you to do is be Hope's escort whenever she wanders off into the woods."</p><p>".......WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO BE A GLORIFIED BABYSITTER?!"</p><p>"Because no matter what I say to her, I can't get her to stay, She's hellbent on being there for him...stars knows why." Cross groaned as he slumped in his chair.</p><p>
  <em>Why me?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Cross, he is now a babysitter xD Hope's pajamas are a small easter egg also! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lost and Cross semi evaluate one another, and a new player spies on  Lost in turn....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*flops over* FINALLY! Sorry this took a bit. I suck at fight scenes x'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Cross stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed Hope through the thick pine forest around the mountain. <em>Babysitting....do I look like a fucking babysitter?</em> He sighed as she hummed in front of him. <em>The kid damn near skips most of the time.....ugh. She's way to chipper.</em></p><p>"Are you ok mister Cross?"</p><p>"What did I- you know what, whatever." He groaned. He trailed behind her as she kept going, adjusting her long scarf slightly as she looked around anxiously. "If yer so damn anxious coming here, why come at all?"</p><p>"Because Sans will get lonely."</p><p>"Something tells me he wants to be left alone." Hope turned to him and shook her head.</p><p>"....I don't think so. I think....he wants to be with others, but feels like he shouldn't." As Hope kept walking, Cross let out a tired sigh.</p><p><em>I guess I can relate.....</em> He looked up at the cloudy sky and closed his eyes. <em>Dream...I think you'd like this kid. I hope you're alright. </em></p><p>"We're here!" Hope hopped forward slightly as she looked back at Cross. "C'mon mister Cross!" He huffed and walked forward, his eyes met with a soft blue shade among the murky browns of the forest. "I hope he's ok today...."</p><p>"So why exactly are these flowers so damn special anyways?" Cross asked, looking down at them. The soft petals held a slight bluish glow to them, but even at a glance he knew they weren't echo flowers. The area they were in was fairly large, surrounded on all sides by the tall pines of the forest, casting a shadow over them as if to smother their diminutive light. "They don't seem like much."</p><p>"You.......do not.....need to know." Cross narrowed his eyes and raised his sword up, only to be blocked by a sharp, blood red bone. "Hope...."</p><p>"I...I just wanted to tell you what Uncle Gaster said and-" She winced as his eyes glowed slightly, making her pout. "....I know that but still!"</p><p>"Oi, mind including me in on the conversation?" Cross frowned. "Anyways, like the brat said he's assigned me to babysitting duty."</p><p>"But Uncle Gaster called it-"</p><p>"I fucking know." Cross groaned, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Kid if you haven't noticed I am not interested in helping you or anything. I made him a deal because I had no other option." Hope looked down at her bare feet, shifting anxiously as she fiddled with her large scarf. </p><p>"...Blue..."</p><p>"Yes Master." The large blue eyed blaster knelt down and gave Hope a gentle nudge on the stomach. "Come dear. We'll go to your favorite spot as they talk." Hope took one last look at them both before climbing on the blaster, flying off with her. Cross turned to Lost, his stance guarded as they looked at one another.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Call this a hunch....but I know you can hear this, yes?'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"....The fuck you say?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Good. This will make communicating easier.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In all fairness Lost wasn't to shocked that Cross could hear his thoughts when they were as close as they were. Being basically the same being, their Souls resonated easily with one another and as long as the two maintained this distance and eye contact Cross could theoretically hear him. <em><strong>'Do not be to shocked. We are both Sans's after all.'</strong></em></p><p>"Yeah but this is fucking weird, even for me. Trust me I've seen some weird ass shit." Cross shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around the forest as the growls and groans of amalgams could be heard in the distance. "What are those things really?"</p><p>"...Amalgams." If Lost was being honest, he felt just the slightest hint of satisfaction that his unused voice made Cross shudder ever so slightly. It sounded rasped and weak, but no less intimidating. <em><strong>'I am sure I need not explain what happened to them. In this place, the lack of the massive amount of magic the Underground held caused them to lose their sanity. However their Determination keeps them going....ever searching for magic.'</strong></em></p><p>"Ok~.....so how do you get rid of them?" Lost rolled his eyelights, looking off to the side.</p><p><em>Is he just dense or foolish?</em> "....Don't....exactly." Lost turned his head up to the sky as dark clouds slowly moved above them both.<em><strong> 'Rain is coming...'</strong></em></p><p>"Yeah....so?" Lost scowled slightly at Cross's bored tone. "Hate to 'rain on your parade' but I fail to see how that's a problem." Lost let out a sigh and summoned a large red boner into his hand. "Hey n-" He turned around and threw it deep into the woods, the red glow illuminating several, dripping shapes. Some hissed as it flew past, others tried to snap and claw at it. It embedded itself into a tree before vanishing, plunging the area into the dark once more. "...What the fuck?"</p><p><em><strong>'That is the problem. They are more aggressive when it rains.'</strong></em> Lost scowled a little as the ground rumbled slightly beneath their feet. <em><strong>'Though as to why that is I cannot fathom.'</strong> </em>He glanced at Cross and pointed to him. <em><strong>'I would like to test you.'</strong></em></p><p>"Test me?" Cross scoffed at him, crossing his arms. "And why the hell would I agree to that?"</p><p>"....."</p><p>"Yeesh stony silence. Fine. So how are you testing me exactly?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'You will slay them.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cross frowned as he rushed through the woods, rain pelting his face. He teleported to a nearby tree branch and sighed. <em>Test me....who the fuck does he think he is anyways?</em> He thought and grumbled. "This really is the pits."</p><p>"Please do not be so upset, sir Cross." He turned to see Blue floating up next to him, her eyelight filled with concern. "Master is...hard to understand, even for me. But I do not doubt that his purpose for this is out of some kind of necessity."</p><p>"Yanno that really doesn't make me feel better." Cross sighed. <em>Talking blasters, a version of me that can speak into my head....ugh this place is so strange...</em> "Anyways why did he send you with me?"</p><p>"To monitor your success. He can see what I see, when he wishes it." Cross looked down to see a large, snake like amalgam slithering around. It flicked out its tongue, snarling when its head bumped into a tree.</p><p>"It's blind....but I can easily see it must have a strong sense of smell." Cross mumbled. "...Very well then. He wants me to dust it? Fine." Cross leapt off and held his hand out. A large, pale blue cleaver shaped sword formed in his hands and he aimed for it's back. Before he could strike though the tail swung behind it and slapped him out of the air. "Fuck!" He spun around and skidded on the muddy earth, gritting his teeth. The large creature turned its oozing head around and hissing at him. "Well....guess it can hear pretty good too-ah fuck." He leapt out of the way as it headbutted the tree he had been up against. "Hmph." </p><p>Snapping his fingers, he managed to pin it's head to the tree before stabbing it in the back. It let out a hollow screech before bursting into dust. "Gross....never will get used to that." Cross sighed as the magic around him simmered down slightly. He brushed his sleeves off and winced as he felt his soul stutter a bit in pain. <em>More EXP....but....wait.</em> </p><p>"...Noticed?" Cross turned around to see Lost land near him. His outfit was completely coated in dust and grime, his eyelights peering out from behind the scarf he had around his neck.<em><strong> 'This is not like the worlds you are used to. To prove that....Check me.'</strong> </em>Cross stared at him and Lost looked at him. <em><strong>'I have already seen what I needed.'</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>What from just that brief ass fight?!</em>
</p><p>"....Check."</p><p>"Ugh, fine." Cross closed his eyes, trying to focus on Lost's soul. When he opened them again his left eye flared with magic. <em>What.....what the hell is this?</em> Lost's soul was pulsing beneath his ribs, blue and red light glowing faintly in his eyes. <em>Red....blue....wait that isn't monster. It's....human?</em> He looked up to trey and gauge the skeleton's stats, only to be even more confused.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sans</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LV: ??25??</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HP: ???????</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ATK:????</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DEF:?????</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'The Judge of these woods. Hates how similar you two may be to one another'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The hell is with your stats?! This....this is nuts!"</p><p><em><strong>'This is no 'game', Cross.'</strong></em> Lost explained. <em><strong>'It-'</strong></em> He stopped short as a agony filled scream echoed around them. 'Come swiftly.'</p><p>"But I ju-" Lost vanished and Cross groaned. "Damnit..." He followed after Lost, stopping short of the sight before him. "Th....wh...." A small amalgam stood nearby, blood dripping from its large, tooth filled maw. Just behind it was its victim, though Cross couldn't quite tell what it was. "It's looking this way."</p><p>"Gee whiz, thanks for that Captain Fucking Obvious." Red, the sharper looking Blaster commented. "So what now Master? It's the last one after all...can I blow it up?"</p><p>"...No." Lost turned to Cross and tilted his head at thew creature. <em><strong>'We attack at the same time. I will go for the front, you the back.'</strong></em> Cross shrugged and summoned his sword again, the magic around him forming into long, purple horns.</p><p>"Then let's be quick, I'm fucking soaked to the bone."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Wow, not even a chuckle?" </p><p>"....."</p><p>"Ok I get it, you hate humor." Cross teleported out of sight while Lost summoned his scythe. The amalgam lunged at him, claws extended as he knelt on the ground to slide under it. As he cut it's belly, Cross appeared from above and stabbed it through the back, causing sparks to fly as their weapons met through the creature. It screeched and exploded in dust, Cross shaking himself off as it fell on him. "Stars that's still so gross." Lost looked at him, eyes glowing slightly as he Checked Cross. "Oi, kinda rude yeah?"</p><p>"...." Lost shrugged as he turned his attention to a spot nearby. He teleported over, Cross following him out of curiosity. His eye lights shrank at the sight that met them.  Laying haphazardly on the ground was the body of a young boy, the earth stained a deep crimson as every breath he took caused more of his life to leak from punctured lungs. The boy himself couldn't be older than 15, his orange soul hovering over his chest. It pulsed with each bet of his heart, with each small spurt of blood. Cross felt sick, covering his mouth and nose as the strong, coppery scent wafted over him. Lost knelt down next to the boy, eyes scanning his body but making no move to help him.</p><p>"We...we need-" Cross moved to help, only for several red bones to pierce the spot in front of him. "H-hey! You can't-"</p><p>"....No.....help......save...." Lost's broken voice echoed around him as he stood back up, holding his crimson scythe. He closed his eyelights as he swung down on the soul, shattering it. The loud ping echoed in Cross's head as the body below ceased to twitch and breathe, eyes going cloudy as they stared at the clouded sky.</p><p>"Wh...why? Why the hell did you do that?!"</p><p><em><strong>'The amalgams would have done it otherwise.'</strong></em> Lost explained as he lifted the body into his arms. Red stained his blue hoodie, though he didn't seem upset by it. <em><strong>'They leave a victim barely alive, await for the soul and then take it, along with the little magic they have. He would not have received help in time...regardless of where I took him.'</strong></em></p><p>"So what, it was a mercy killing?!"</p><p><strong><em>'Call it whatever you desire. The reason for killing ceases to matter the moment you end a life.'</em></strong> He walked past Cross, glancing at him from behind his scarf.<em><strong>'You should understand this...considering your own LV, and the 'reason' you have it. Not a single one of your victims will ever understand your reasons, nor will those around you. Once their blood and dust stains you...it will never be washed away. It clings to you....leaves you changed. But I am sure you are aware of this.'</strong> </em>Lost teleported again, leaving Cross standing alone. Cross looked at the stained earth, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly in his hands.</p><p>"Shut it....you have no idea what I've been through....you don't know me...."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lost left the body near the edge of the woods, closer to town. <em>With the amalgams dusted, they will not reappear for some time. They will collect the body.</em> He thought as he teleported deeper into the woods. He frowned as he thought of his alternate self, his presence having left the woods. <em>He must have returned to Gaster's house.</em> Closing his eyes, he teleported to the top of the mountain, looking down at his feet. Situated there was a lonely, yet well kept grave. He knelt down and wiped some mud off the name, wincing slightly as 5 familiar letters emerged from the muck. "...."</p><p>He reached up and gently tugged on his make shift scarf, readjusting it so the sleeve was tucked back in. <em>Four years....has it truly been so long?</em> He looked around at the cloudy sky, the scent of rain still lingering in the air. He stood back up, summoning his scythe. He gripped it tightly, feeling a familiar pain in his palm as red seeped through his fingers and onto the grave before dissipating. <em>I have not forgotten the promise I made that day. Yet with each passing year, I know I cannot bring you back....Frisk.</em> He looked up at the sky, a few drops hitting his face. <em>A little more of who I once was slips ever further from my grasp....not that it matters. I abandoned 'him' a long time ago....</em> His eyes darted to the right as something seemed to move just beyond his vision. <em>Hmm?</em></p><p>He shot out several bones in that direction, only succeeding in startling a flock of birds. They screeched as they flew away, the lone skeleton watching them fly away. "....Someone.....was here...." He whispered, pulling his scarf back up. <em>But who? I did not sense a presence....at least not one I can usually identify.....</em> He narrowed his eyes as he turned away. <em>No...it feels more like I am being...evaluated.....monitored. Just what kind of people followed you in your faltering footsteps, Cross?</em></p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The figure watched as the Sans teleported away, letting out a brief sigh of relief. "Heh, seems he could still at least sense me. He's quite the dangerous fellow...." A large grin emerged from the black liquid covering his face, his eye glowing in the darkness. "Well this is an interesting place you've run off to Cross...." He looked up at the sky, grin growing wider as thunder rolled in the distance. "I wonder....will he be just as fun to toy with?" Five, large, sludge covered tentacles writhed behind him as he began to sink into the pool beneath him. <em>We shall soon see....eh brother?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh ho? &gt;:3c trouble is coming~....</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will take some time to work on. But I hope everyone will be patient with me here ^w^ If there are questions about Lost or my au Losttale.....well that's on here too xD If necessary I will put up small bullet points in the next chapter owo/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>